Why Chiyu?
by isawbilly
Summary: Chiyu surprises Takeru with a call that he would be over in twenty minutes and like all the times before he just ends up using Takeru again and again. One shot yaoi filled bundle of fun.


-Takeru/Chiyu-

I had just gotten off the phone with you. You had told me that you were bored at your home and wished to spend time with me, in twenty minutes to be exact. This caught me off guard as I sat in my living room in sweat pants that had food stains on the right legs from days ago. Panicking I tried to get off the phone as quickly as possible, leaving you with cut off sentences and fast goodbyes. I hated doing this to you, but you left me with no choice Chiyu.

Tearing the clothes off of my body I jumped across my bed, stopping just in front of the closet. Yanking a shirt off the closest hanger and pulled it over my head pushing my arms through the sleeves. At this point I really didn't care what the shirt said. I hoped you wouldn't have enough time to find out.

Quickly I combed my untamed locks. I had just gotten my extensions taken out today and I wished you would notice. Ruffling my hands through my hair to give it that 'styled but un-styled' look. It felt extra light against the back on my hands. I only wished it was you doing this.

Everything is out of order as I notice that I have forgotten to put my pants on. "Fuck." I hiss jogging back into my room to scrape the first pair of jeans off the carpeted floor. Jumping on one foot I wiggled into my tight jeans, maybe this would entice you to touch at my thighs. Maybe to convince you how much you want me, no matter how much you try to deny yourself at times.

The doorbell rang, you are very early. Caught off guard I rush to the door almost tripping over my feet on the trip there. Opening the door I felt the gust of air try to suck me through. Smiling from ear to ear I finally see you, standing in my doorway with your right hip sticking out as usual, so casual and sensual without even trying. "Hi!" I beam holding out my arms in the gesture for a hug. Though like always you refuse, knocking your shoulder against mine as you let yourself into my home without permission.

Hanging my head I sigh softly before shutting the thick wooden door. I expected too much from you, I always do. I expect too much from you Chiyu, I'm sorry. Walking away from the door I find you in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets for something edible. If you would've given me enough time to prepare for your arrival I would've made you the most extravagant meal in your lifetime.

"Got anything to eat?" Murmuring you scan a box of unprepared noodles. "I can make something if you want me to." My voice is quiet and I never truly look at you. I can only look at the front you display every time we spend alone time together. "No I want something quick." Your personality's cold, eyes dim, feelings are non-existent. "I have some microwave dinners if you want one of those. It's all I have that is quick." Shuffling my feet against the cool tile I force myself around your taller frame and into the freezer.

Slyly your hand touches at my back as I bend down a bit to reach the bottom of the freezer. I don't understand why you play these games. These silly mind games that leave me a wreck on my bedroom floor the next day. Though I like how your finger tips play with the hem of my shirt. Just ghosting over the edge. Why do you do this Chiyu?

Standing up sharply your hand slip off of my back and goes back to your side. I toss the microwave dinner inside and press the default button I programmed for these kinds of dinners. I stand there refusing to face you. I don't even dare do the 'over the shoulder glance' that always gets you going.

I feel your hands on my shoulders giving them a light squeeze, the kind that I enjoy silently. Your body presses against mine while your pursed lips settle at my exposed neck. I'm enjoying the attention as my hips are pressed against the edge of the counter by your lower half. This is always the way you try to apologize to me without actually saying the words, "I'm sorry."

"Chiyu." I breathe out trying my best to stop you with words. Once tempted your urges couldn't be stopped. Strong hands slide down my back, hugging at my hips. Those precious fingers curl around the bone holding me still while you roll your hips against my bottom. Why do you do this? My knees go weak as I repeat that question in my head several more times. More importantly I should ask myself why I let you do this to me.

Finally I worked up the courage to push you away because in a blink of the eye I have you pushed against the other side of the counter with your eyes squinted in anger in my direction. I'm guessing you do not like the choice of action I have chosen.

The microwave beeped so I turn my attention back to that, away from your hurtful gaze that I always seem to catch from the corner of my eye. "Please stop." I ask more politely this time in hope that you will forgive and understand. "Why?" The breathy way you speak lets me know otherwise.

"You always do this?"

"Do what?"

"All of this!" I slam your microwave dinner onto the fake marble countertop.

"I didn't slam a microwave dinner on the counter. I believe that was you." You laugh at your own hurtful snide remark.

"You're so fucking stupid sometimes."

"No I'm not. You're just mad right now."

"I'm mad cause you never appreciate what I do for you. I don't ask for much Chiyu."

"I always thank you."

Angry I turn away from you and storm out of the room. It's useless, you will never know the wrong in the way you treat me. I'm just wasting my time on you. I sit myself down in the living room where I had been sitting when you first called me. To my surprise you follow me and sit yourself down on the opposite side of the couch. You had brought your microwave dinner but left it sitting in front of you on the coffee table instead of on your lap.

"You want to watch a movie?" You ask but I do not answer. You just want to distract me from the real problem, the real problem of you showing no appreciation. "So do you want to?" You ask again. "No." I mutter putting my feet up onto the coffee table rattling your microwave dinner about. "I'll watch 'A Bugs' Life', I know you like that movie a lot." I will admit that it was very tempting. Nodding I give in, to hear you say that you would watch my favorite movie makes the weak spot in my heart bubble.

Standing up you stretch your arms in front of you and you roll around on the balls of your feet. "Is the movie in your room?" I glance down in embarrassment. "It's in the DVD player." Staring down at me you begin to laugh, not realizing how it made me feel.

Walking to the dresser that had the T.V. sitting on top of it, your hips sway side to sit before you kneel before it and power up the system with just a few buttons. Turning around the movie begins to start casting a light around your silhouette. You smile gently before shuffling back to your spot on the couch.

Still you ignore your food and sit closer to me. I act as if I don't notice even when you place your arm on the back of the couch just behind my shoulders. "If I say sorry will you not be mad anymore?" You act like saying a half hearted apology will make everything better. Actions speak louder than words my friend.

"No you have to mean it. You never do anything nice for me." I glare in your general direction.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Like rub your feet?"

"I guess."

"Like… Now? I don't know what you are trying to tell me."

"Not now, it has to be random."

"Fucking shit Takeru! You're so fucking hard to please!"

"It has to be a random nice jester. How is that hard to do?"

You groan while rolling your eyes, angry at how bitchy I have become. Leaning forward off the back of the couch you grab onto my ankles yanking both of them onto your lap. My hips jerk and I spin to the right, more towards you, and squeak out of the sudden action that surprised me. Though being generally upset with you I giggle like there are no problems and smile like I have no cares.

With both of your hands you grasp onto the soles of my feet and rub at them delicately. "I didn't say now." I sneer, angry at how you fail to listen to my words. "You said random. You said not now. So therefore now is random. So I am doing so I am doing something nice for you. So just stop your bitching and enjoy it." Slapping at the top of my right foot it begun to sting as you smirk up at me.

Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest and stared ahead letting my eyes fall onto the screen of the television. "You're such a jerk Chiyu." I hissed, squinting my eyes, letting my vision focus more. "Well, you're a whiney bitch." God I hate you so much sometimes. Though, through all of your mean words you continue to massage my feet and rub at the tips of my toes. You have so many hypercritical ways that drive me mad.

The movie began but I found myself unable to concentrate. Your hands moving up to my calf rendered my mind of thought as your hand kneaded the muscle. It felt so nice from how roughly you groped at my skin. I still wonder how you got your hand under the tight fabric of my pants. I allow my eyes to fall down to watch your actions. You're such a contradiction to yourself.

Suddenly I felt my leg being lifted from your lap. I observe as your lips touched lightly at the curve of my right foot. It tickles but I enjoy it, as I enjoy all the ways you touch me. I giggle when your pursed lips travel to the tips of my toes. You chuckle in response while blowing gusts of hot air onto my foot. Lightly your teeth nip at the tips just to hear me squeak in delight, I try to wiggle away from your teasing. Though you grip tighter, while a sly smirk begins to grow on your pretty big mouth.

Tugging at my arms now you urge me to come closer to you. Unthinking I sit up on my knees and crawl closer to your leaned back figure. I feel a gentle smile curl up onto my face. This smile I show goes against everything how angry I actually am with you at the moment but I am unable to stop my expression. Your affectionate actions keep distracting me from my main focus, which is to hate you.

"Come here." You demand in the most loving way. Blindly I obey you without question. Crawling my body onto yours I sit comfortably on your inviting lap with my boney knees tucked in at your sides. Roughly you grope at the back of my neck leaving it feeling raw before yanking me towards your lips, which were just a few inches away from mine. You always tease me this way which leaves me writing at the other end almost in tears.

You kiss at my jaw line instead, trailing down to my neck, licking at the pulsing vein. I allow my back to curve against your front once you begin to suck at the skin on my Adams apple. Groaning my muscles lock rendering me of any possible movement. "You always forgive me when I do this." Grinning you say this against my hot flesh. "You're still a jerk." To prove my point more you gnaw on a chuck of my upper shoulder flesh. Hissing I fall against your chest, heaving, and hooking my arms around your neck. "That's just how I am Takeru."

"It's still rude."

"You were the one that wanted a relationship with me."

"You're the one who harassed me first."

"I just wanted sex."

"I know that. You told me."

"Then why are we having this conversation."

"I don't know Ch-"

Cutting me off you demand a kiss. Your voice was quiet and dripped with sensation that I craved. Usually I would scold you at this point, but I couldn't find the heart to do so. I plunge down onto you and kiss you with an open mouth just waiting for your tongue to travel in. After a few snickers escaped your mouth your hands grasped onto my hips pulling me even closer to you.

My jeans tighten as my body begins to react. I didn't dare move my hand to rub at my clothed crotch; you would stop me anyways and only make the situation worse. I continue to feed off your actions and strive for more as the whole moment drives me mad. To distract myself I slide my hands down your chest and back up to your neck where I caressed the sides gently to force you to look into my eyes. You're eyes were glazed and passionate while they stared into mine which only made me grow more excited.

My fingers fidgeted with the hair behind your ears. It was just another way to distract myself. You groan while turning your head to the side giving me the hint. The hint that you always seem to give me. Curving my body I kiss lightly at your neck making your groin press harder against mine. I knew what you liked and I still couldn't believe I could give in so easily. Lightly I feel your hands drag down my stomach and stop just above the fabric of my jeans. You play with the button before tugging the fabric to unhook it. Though once you had done that you stop and continue to touch at my lower stomach.

"Stop teasing Chiyu." I plead closing my eyes as I feel your hand dip under the waistband of my jeans and underwear. "Why?" You tease with words and actions as your fingers crawl lower under the band to touch at the base of my member. "Cause." It's all I can say as my breath hitches when you somehow grasp a tight grip around my cock through the skin tight pants I decided to wear. "You know you like it." You voice was deep and your words came out at such a slow pace that it only enticed me more.

I watch you as your tongue trail along the edge of your lips. Pulling your hand away from my hardening member you begin to finish the job you abandoned earlier and unzip my pants. Trailing your hands up you tug at the bottom of my shirt. "Lose it." Demanding you don't wait long enough to do this task for myself and in an inpatient fit you yank the fabric right over my head. Hands attacked my chest smoothing down my front, curving at my hips, to rest at my lower back. "Oh god Takeru." You breath pushing your hips fiercely against mine.

Soon your palm travels its way back to the opening of my pants. You grasp onto my hard on and tug making my eyes roll back for a moment, my mouth open, gasping. "You like that?" Voice husky you repeat your actions, as so do I. Curving my body into an arch letting my hair tickle the tip of my nose. "Huh? Answer me baby."

I find myself unable to answer your demands. So in response to my nothingness you push me away from you. My back on the couch, legs hooked loosely around yours in a slightly contorted way. "Answer me." You demand once more, passion and rage in your eyes now. I knew something bad was going to happen if I didn't obey you. I have learned. I cry out, "yes!" While hiding my face away from your stare.

Fingertips slide down the contours of my hidden face, from the temple to chin. "Show me your pretty face. Come on." When I finally find the courage to look up at you I see your hand groping at your own erection as lustful eyes stared down at me, dominating me. Fumbling with your zipper, teeth gritted, still keeping eyes locked on mine. "I love when you cry out in fear." Zipper down your hand roams down behind your boxers to great your own hard on. When you get like this I begin to fear you. I'm afraid that you will actually hurt me at some point by accident because you do not know your own strength, but I cannot show that fear. It only makes it worse.

Quickly you yank down my pants making me squeak in surprise. I try to grasp onto the fabric but only get a grip of my boxers. Soon I find you pulling at my boxers as well. I try to protest against your wishes but your mouth claims mine, moving your lips roughly over my clasped ones. Your tongue snakes out but I still continue to keep my mouth closed tight. I moan uncontrollably as my boxers are tugged down my legs and tossed to the side.

Crawling back up my body you push my legs apart with your knees and force me into another half-expected kiss that only proved your dominant role once more as you lick my pouted bottom lip. Your hand moves down my chest and stomach to grasp hold of my arousal. I thrust upward onto your warm hand as it moved up and down to keep me squirming. Your other hand snuck underneath me to knead at my ass, you always did this to make me melt in your hands before you threw me to the ground to satisfy your animal urges.

Your hand pumps my erection loosely in your fist. Slowly at first and once you start to build up on speed you pause and continue at a very slow, painful, speed. "You want it?" Breathing the words in my ear I groan rolling my hips roughly trying to make you increase your speed. The tip of your tongue trails along the shell of my ear making my quiver and just when I thought I couldn't get enough you rub your thumb in a circular motion just underneath the head of my cock. You're too much Chiyu.

Nails dragged down my back side making me turn away from you to try to escape but your working hand keeps me in my place. Letting go of your grip you graze a few fingers over the stiff flesh staring deeply into my eyes, telling me all the ways you will break me through flicks in your iris. My heart pounded knowing all the deeds you would bestow upon me here soon. "You want me to fuck you here on the couch?" You ask ghosting your finger over the head of my erection, an effortless effort for you but a painful reminder for me. My eyes roll back, rendering my body the ability to speak.

You ask again clawing at the flesh of my ass reminding me of your unspoken power. "Yeah. Please Chiyu." You always loved when I begged. Moving away from me you allow yourself room to be able to remove your shirt. As you pulled your shirt over your shoulders your hand left my hard on making my vision blur for a few moments. Sighing I tried to bring myself back into the moment as I watched you slip your pants down to your ankles where it made a pool that you carelessly stepped out of.

Smirking, you kneeled back on the couch, the skin of your knee touching my thigh, it turns me wild. Your hands grab at my waist pulling me towards you so you could ground your arousal on my leg like a rabid dog. I knew you were desperate, your patience growing thin, with your breath turning ragged. Pressing your erection harder on my leg I feel a wave sweep through my body as I imagined what you would do next. What I knew you would do next. I know you too well.

I look up to you as you pleasure yourself with fervent strokes, a glossy glint to your eyes. "Suck my dick." You demand chocking on your own words as you hand continues its movements. I lean on my elbow to resituate myself on my knees before you. Leaned too far down I kiss my way up your thighs till I get tapped on the cheek by your jerking hand. Pushing your hands away I grab your arousal to prevent you from hitting me again as I lick a trail up your length. I tease you even more by giving the head a quick suck before moving my mouth all the way down to your base. But, you do not like this. Not at all, and you prove so by grabbing my head with both of your hands and bucking your hips, forcing your cock deeper down my throat.

Gagging I try to gasp for some air and you get even angrier. "I thought you were good at this?" You hiss trying to lure my lips back onto your arousal. I hesitate, "Yeah! When you let me breathe!" Even though I yell you continue not to listen. Grasping onto my neck you yank and position me right where you say I'm needed. I block out my hatred and open my mouth wide enough to take in your prodding extremity as it slides against my flat tongue. Your eyes stare down at me like you're savoring this moment, the moment of me submitting to you without hesitation. It's like an accomplishment to you every time we end up fucking.

Thrusting upward you crack a smile as I try to relax my throat in an attempt to make this easier. Moving back a slight bit I wrap my lips around the head again so I apply some suction while humming because I know you like it. I lap at every bit of your skin that I can find in an effort to please you. Leaving kisses and licks along the side I stroke you, fingernails digging into your base, trying to put on a good show for you. "If you continue doing that you know you're going to make me cum." His breath hitches before growling out, "And I'll last longer when I fuck you into the couch." You pull me down by the ears and jerk your hips faster. Fast enough to thrust yourself down my throat causing me to moan over your length in a delightful way.

Taking my hands I place them on your lower back, slightly placing a few fingers on your ass and pull you closer to me, deeper down me, just to show you that I wanted it. It was all a game and I wanted to win, so I knew what I had to do to impress you. You throw your head back for a moment and tug harder on my ears; I put up with this until my stomach and throat clench targeting my gag reflexes. Pulling away I begin to jerk you off while gasping for some needed air. Keeping my pursed lips over your arousal I blink and then stare up at you with half lidded eyes to further tease your senses.

By the way your knees shake and hips buck feverously I can tell that you are close. I have learned so much about you by just watching Chiyu; I don't even think you realize it. "Takeru, I'm." Before you even said my name I knew and take your whole cock in my mouth in one fluid, gag free, motion. You curse, keeping my head in place, so that your dick slides all the way down my clenching throat. Your seed begins to spill down as you spasm, you continue to hold my head in place as I try to swallow as much as I could.

Your chest heaves and your eyes are closed tight. The grip you had on my ears loosens which is a relief for me because it was beginning to give me a head ache. Though you were satisfied I was not. I still needed to be relieved, my arousal began to pain me as I realized just how bad I wanted, needed you. Glancing up I see you grinning while pushing the stray hairs away from your sweat covered forehead. Taking your hand you rub the side of my face, as if to let me know that I did a good job.

"Lean back." You don't waste any time do you? Obeying I sit down and then lean myself against the arm rest, head buried in the pillow. Hooking your arms around my thighs you yank me down so that I'm flat on the couch cushions, knees up in the air. I thought you were going to relieve my aching erection but your head moves farther down as your hands push my legs up off the couch. Your tongue lapped at my entrance making me squirm in suprise. You knew this would only make matters worse for me and yet you did not care.

Being daring I move a hand to your hair where I thrust my fingers into the tangled mess. I massage at your scalp to try to distract myself from the teasing you bestowed on me. My other hand however trailed its way to my shaft which I began to pump slowly, tentatively, with a small moan. My back arched as you flicked your tongue. You were moving too slow for my liking but I was too afraid to demand anything from you.

My eyes closed as my hand continued to bob up and down my length in a loose fist. Your pace though quickened and I wanted to stop you, it was all too much. I try to pull you away by your hair but you fight back and tighten your death grip on my legs, digging your nails into my skin. I cry out and you laugh against my entrance making me flinch and a giggle. Grinning you kiss at my hole probing your tongue just to watch my facial expression become contorted with mixed emotions.

I suppose you were done teasing me because you move my legs over and sitting with your back against the couch. Your strong grip on my arm yanked me onto your lap where both of our hard ons grazed against each other. I moan but you don't make a sound. Both of your hands run through my hair and grip onto the ends. "I noticed you took out your hair extensions. Looks sexy." My heart skipped at that moment, thank you Chiyu.

My hands run down your shoulder as you pull my hair tighter, making my back curve, chests almost touching. "Fuck me Chiyu." I purr gripping onto your inner elbows, rolling my hips to grind myself against you. You laugh and take one of your hands out of my hair and let your finger tips graze my lips. "I don't have any lube." Nipping at your fingertips I chuckle before sliding my mouth down your three fingers. I let my saliva coat your digits before pulling back up with pursed lips.

Drawing your hand away you reach around my side and I feel you run your wet fingers over my entrance. I hissed as a finger slipped in, my body felt so warm but it wasn't enough. You begin to move your hand, your finger curling. I needed more though. I cursed under my breath, barely able to tolerate your teasing. "Another." I begged, almost unable to construct a sentence with that one word. My breath hitched as you slipped another in and curved them both. You begin to scissor and stretch me, I gasp, and throat dry, my mind is confused.

Your fingers move at a faster pace with a sense of harshness as my saliva evaporated away. You tug my head to the side and kiss fiercely at my neck. I groan out to add another finger and you do so as I thrust down onto them wantonly. The pain had subsided because I have been blinded by so many other sensations and I only wanted to have you buried inside me at this point. 

My thigh muscles twitch as I strain to keep myself in place even though my body wants to move sporadically. I stared down and watched the muscle jump beneath my skin, making me tingle all over. Or was that because of your actions, your teasing, the way your fingers move in and out of me that is making me burn all over. I heave with an overwhelming feeling inside my chest, the kind that makes it impossible to breath.

I whined as you pulled your fingers out of me, I tried to thrust downward on them one more time, because I am selfish that way, but I was too late and made a fool of myself instead. Spitting into your palm you rub your saliva along your length and then held the base waiting for me to lower myself onto you. My ears began to ring as I began to lower myself onto you, easing your cock inside me in a careful fashion, not because of the pain, just because I was overwhelmed by the whole experience.

"You ok love?" I stare wide eyed at you. You have never given me the title of 'love.' "Yeah I'm fine." I move my hands up to your shoulder, gripping them tightly in my palms. You thrust upward with need pulling me into a kiss by surprise. I moan as you pull out and thrust in again harshly. Your hands push back my hair, in a kind fashion, which is unlike you. You're confusing me Chiyu.

The tight grip in my hair loosens and you draw your hand back and rest both of them on my hips, drawing me closer, filling me more. Taking the initiative I began to move on my own will, at a much faster pace. I was tired of all your stand still motions. The angle I was in my cock rubbed against your stomach and it brought a whole new sensation to the mix. "Faster Chiyu." You loved when I gave you an order followed by your name. It made you weak, I could tell by how your eyes flicked shut for those few seconds.

Grabbing a good grip of my hips you began to move me to a pace measured for your desire. The pace was fast enough for my liking. I just wanted you ramming into me with hard shallow thrusts to remind me of old times. I tried my best to move along with you despite the pain that was sparking in my hips from the position I was in. Though this soon was replaced with the first signals of orgasm because of the time you had wasted with deliciously teasing me. I loved it and hated it all the same.

Diving in I tried to mirror your speed as I tried my best to move against your jerking hips that were beginning to sweat from the friction of skin. Not wanting the burning sensation in my lower stomach to vanish I whimper out a request. "Touch me, please Chiyu." Soon I feel your fingers wrap around my arousal and begin to pleasure me with rapid strokes.

My head was spinning as my body was being drained of its energy. I dragged my fingernails down your shoulders, fingertips bouncing on the arm that was feverously jerking me off. Since I was about to orgasm it was easier for you to penetrate me in the most pleasing ways. My body shook and my muscles clenched as it was all becoming too much. I felt you snake an arm around my waist as you thrusted spastically into me knowing what I needed. All it took was a few more thrusts, grunts, and pleasuring words until I came all over your stomach which then spread across my torso as I fell against you.

You grip the side of my face and force me into one of your kisses. I groaned and began to pant as I realized I had been holding my breath for some time now. Even though I want to collapse and try to catch my breath I continue to move along with the shallow rolls of your hips, trying to somehow rouse myself into action again. Convincing myself that this is still what I wanted.

Still moving with you I lay my head against your shoulder and drop kisses along the pulsing vein of your neck. Traveling to your jaw line where I nibble and gasp because of the continuing pleasure that won't seem to stop. Running my hands down your chest I rub my cum into your stomach before running my cold, wet hands over your nipples. I was trying to do everything in my power to make you squirm underneath me. Since this is the only time I have to actually think about my actions and I'm not blinded by the overwhelming pleasure.

To push you over the edge I let a moan roll around my throat to make you believe that I was still aroused and in the moment. That decision made you begin to fuck me faster, almost knocking me out of your lap if I wasn't holding onto your sides. Your giving this the last of your all and you start to emit these sounds that I haven't heard yet, the rapidness of your plunging thrusts clearly tells me that your just on the edge almost about to fall off.

I purse my lips against your neck, too tired to actually kiss your sweaty neck. I suppose all my little actions aided in your release because you yanked me closer and bucked one last time before spilling inside of me, desperate, twitching, and moaning. Your grip tightens around my waist almost like you were hugging me. Confused I drag my nails across your searing flesh of your shoulders making you shake even more.

Laying there against you I wait for you to demand me to move or to fetch you a towel but you say nothing. I decided that it is probably best for me to just do that on my own accord. I begin to lift myself off of you but you pull me back down onto your lap to collapse onto the sticky mess I left on your chest. "No, stay here a bit longer." You heave wiping the sweat away from your brow. Sighing I stay sitting on your lap, your limp cock touching at mine, it was awkward, I had never been told to stay in the afterglow moments with you.

Bored I glance about my apartment; it all seemed different even though I have lived here for at least a year. I stared at each picture and then noticed that the TV was still on. The movie was nearing the end informing me that it only took at least an hour for us to finish fucking. Not that it was important, just something I subconsciously will remember for next time.

Huffing I'm trying to get you to understand that I do not want to sit on your sweaty, cum covered lap anymore. You ignore me though and keep your eyes closed, hand resting on your chest covering one of your nipples. "Chiyu I'm going to get a towel." I speak not even giving you time to reprimand me. Standing up, my legs buckle from the sheer pain on the upper part of my thighs. As I walk away from you I can feel your cum that had escaped running down the back of my leg. Why do I feel so used Chiyu?

Once in the bathroom I grab a hand towel and wipe away at the cold liquid that seemed to travel its way all over my lower body. "Fuck this." I say to myself and lean over the tub and turn on the shower, setting it to a rather high temperature. Maybe this would relieve the pain in my legs and hips. Not even giving the water time to adjust to the desired temperature I requested I step in and let my skin be mauled by the boiling hot water.

I viciously scrub at my hair trying to rid the sweat that was trapped in the roots. Rinsing it away I already started to feel an ounce better. Once adding conditioner I began to rub my skin with a bar of soap trying to get every bit of nastiness that plagued my skin off. Letting everything wash away in the drain I stood under the shower head and let the water stream down me, breathing the steam into my damaged lungs.

Convinced that I was as clean as I possibly could get I turned the water off standing there to allow some of the water to drip off of me. "So I couldn't join you?" I screech yanking the shower curtain open to see you, Chiyu, offering me a towel. "No." I take it from your hands and wrap it around my waist hooking the edge to stay in its place. "Ok I see how it is." You smirk crossing your arms against your bare chest. You had put your boxers back on but nothing else and I kind of wished you did.

"Hey I'm going to crash here tonight if that's ok?" When have you ever asked to stay here? Usually you just assume that I am fine with it. "Yeah that's fine." Truly I wanted you gone so I could peacefully sleep but I didn't have the heart to say no. "Thanks Takeru." Leaning closer to me your lips graze across mine in an odd, awkward fashion. Grinning slyly you walk out of my bathroom to leave me confused and wondering. Do you even like me Chiyu? All I want to hear you say is 'I love you' and actually mean it. Or is all of this a vicious, nasty game?


End file.
